Life with us
by CyanYuki537
Summary: Just for humor! Don't insult me plz! I'm Ceci and my friend is Tony!
1. Ceci and Tony

**Ceci: Hi guys!**

**Tony: This story is about us yay!**

**Ceci: Yup! So this is just randomness about us crazy people of humor. Enjoy our weirdness.**

A girl with dark brown eyes and black hair walked in. She was wearing blue googles and a light blue tang top. Over top was a white jacket and she had a white skirt on with blue sneakers. A espeon followed behind with some luggage. "Ok Tony! This is the awesome condo I bought for the summer! Tony?" The girl looked around to see her friend had disappeared. "Ahhhhhuahhhh!" A boy swung in from a window on a vine acting like Tarzan. "I'm the king of the pokemon!" The boy's messy black hair was covered with a blue beanie and his brown eyes twinkled with excitement. He wore a black sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "Hiya Ceci!" He said before SPLAT! He crashed into the wall. "TONY!"

**Ceci: Tony! My condo!**

**Tony: It was vine swinging! I couldn't resist!**

**Ceci: Ugh! Just review guys!**

**Tony: And to find us here's how! I'm Tony0423 and that's CyanYuki537!**


	2. The pokemon gang

**Ceci: Yay! I'm gonna update on everything! **

**Tony: We don't own pokemon! I wish I did!**

**Ceci: Let's begin!**

"Tony! You better fix that window!" "Why!?" "You vine swing into a window!" "Ok ok!" "I know you won't clean up! Minccino! Clean it up please!" A furry gray pokemon came out and repaired everything. "Ok, put your stuff upstairs and DON'T break anything!" "Roger!" The boy grinned and saluted before running upstairs. "Ok, Come on out!" The girl released their pokemon. "You guys can chat while I'll make some food!" The girl walked into the kitchen as the pokemon walked over to each other. A Eevee was chatting with a Jolteon and a Umbreon about their trainers. "I hear Miss talk about a certain boy last night! That's so cute!" "Really? Hotaru, yeah sure?" "Yup! I'm positive Tayio! What do you think Nexus?" "Master should lay off the training and I don't know if Master likes someone." "Rico!" "Y-yes Zan?!" "GET BACK HERE!" A Sceptile was chasing a Zangoose around while a Geninja just stared. "GREG! HELP ME!" The Geninja just stood there. "…" "Idiots…" A Lucario groan and face palm. "Hey! Lucas!" The others growled. "Well some of you are." A Typhosion was talking to a Megauim as a shiny Pontya raced with a Flygon. "Wow! They are fast! Right Blaze? Blaze!" "Wait What! Lilly!" The Typhosion rubbed the spot where she slapped him. "Oh! Here they come!" "Yes! I'm almost at victory!" "Not for long!" The Flygon was soon outrun by a Ponyta. "Mizu!" "Sorry Hiko but I'm going to win this one!" With that the horse pokemon ran across the finish line. "Dang it!" "Where's Ceci?" Tony came down with a gift bag wrapped in blue. "What's that?" Hotaru raised a eyebrow. "Me and Nexus bought it yesterday to thanks Ceci for inviting us with you." "Lunch is ready!" Everyone made their way out to the porch where Ceci had set up everything. "Wow!" Everyone found a sit and started munching on the food. "Oh yeah! This is for you Ceci!" "Huh?" The girl stop eating for a second and looked inside the bag...

**Ceci: Sorry if I write short! I'm lazy!**

**Tony: I made one two! Me and Ceci made different versions! Check it out please!**

**Ceci: I think yours is pretty awesome Tony!**

**Tony: Thanks! Review guys!**


	3. Poor Tony

**Ceci: Let's get this over with. Just kiddin'! I don't own pokemon or Tony. Lol!**

"Awww! Thanks Tony!" Ceci put a necklace on that showed the white part of ying and yang. "Yup! I have the other half!" Tony raised his wrist revealing the black one on a bracelet. Ceci then pulled a snow globe from the bag and placed it on the table. In the snow globe was a mini version of them with their pokemon in snow. They then went to the living room and watched a few shows." "Tony~ I'm bored! Our pokemon and us have the day off. I wanna do something." "So...Wanna make out." "W-What?! Not that!" Ceci's face turned red and stared at the boy in shock. "That's what SHE said! And I was kidding!" Tony laughed. " & !? ?*^#%$ ?! Tony!" Ceci got angry and tackled him. "Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" Ceci suddenly remembered what Nexus said. 'Yup! I'm positive that master is ticklish.' Tony yelped as Ceci tried tickling his stomach. "What is going on in there?!" Hotaru looked up from the game Nexus and her were playing. "I don't know, let's check it out!" The two made their way to the living room. They both turn on the lights to see Ceci on top of Tony. "Um.." "We're just gonna...Yeah..." They both slowly took steps backward and rush out of the room. "I told you I'm not ticklish." "I'm still gonna try to!" She started to tickle him under his arms. "I know you're ticklish some where! Nexus told me!" What surprised her is how loud that boy screamed. "Nexus!Haha YOU ha! TRATIOR! Hahahahahaha CECI STOP I CANT BREATH! hahahahahahaha! "FINE!" "Hehehe! Sucker!" Ceci grinned at her friend. "That was cruel Ceci, just plain out cruel..." Tony pouted. "Tony! Where do you want me to put the...Opps!" Lucas quickly ran out dropping what he held. Ceci took a look at what it was. "Tony..." A murmurous aura surrounded her. "Oh crap...Pidgey! Fly me outta here!" Greg came in and shot the poor boy down with hydro pump. Tony ran away and hid in a closet. He quickly texted his friends on Skype.

**~Skype~**

Tony: Guys!

Red: What?

Tony: THE TOXIN LEVEL IS HIGH! :O

Green: How high?! 0_0

Tony: This!

Silver: Unbelivable!

Gold: It's! It's!

Ruby: OVER 9,000!

Tony: SAVE MEH GUYS! .^.

Red: Good Bye Tony...

Green: Good year together Buddy...

Silver: Nice meeting you bro...

Gold: Good luck bro~

Ruby:Farewell~ Hope you make it!

Tony: Noooo! Don't leave me! TT^TT

Pika Boy~ offline

Green offline

Fire dragon offline

Fab Ruby offline

PichusXD offline

Tony: Thanks guys... -_-

Lucario Bro offline

**~Skype End~**

"Traitors..." Tony muttered. "Ha!" Tony fell out as the door opened. 'Crap! I forgot to lock the door!' Tony panicked. "NUUUUUUU LUCAS EXTREME SPEED ME OUT OF HERE!" Lucas ignored Tony's orders and watches with a smirk while Nexus pressed play on a CD player and the Benny Hills played. "TRAITORS! AHH! CECI GET OFF ME!" "Should we do something?" Hotaru looked over to the boys. "I don't know..." Nexus muttered. "Nope!" Lucas smiled happily. "Not at all?" Blaze was scared of what the aura pokemon thought about. "Nope!" Greg was also smiling. He's going to kill you guys." Hiko face palmed. "Traitors!" Tony screamed. "Keep it up guys!" Ceci gave a thumbs up then went back to trying to pry Tony off Lucas. "GET OFF ME!" Lucas shrieked. "Just wait until tomorrows training... Your all going to pay..." Tony growled at his team. "At least I won't! I'm not with you guys!" Hotaru stuck out her tongue. "Take me with you! I'm a relative!" Nexus got on his knees and begged to Hotaru. "Hmmmmm..." The rest of the day anybody who passed by the condo would hear screaming, laughter, and other weird noises.

**Ceci: Yay! I'm updating everything! :D**

**Tony: Meanies...**

**Lucas: ;) Suck it!**

**Mizu: (Sigh) Review.**


End file.
